Scare Dodger
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Set during MU Before the Scare Games. "Dodge-ball was the best, I was the fastest one out there! 'Course I was the ball...but I was the ball, see..."


I st_arted writing this a while ago and decided to finish it- its not a spectacular one-shot, but still. I wanted to write it anyway. Art and Squishy are mentioned and appear in this but not named, since this is from Mike's POV before the fraternity got together and before they officially met. Hope you like, and hope you review._

_He was the ball, see. _

* * *

Scare Dodger

The whistle rang through the gym and against the windows above, and Mike could have sworn he'd seen them wobble at the sheer force of the high-pitched screech.

Instantly the other monster youth around him (many of which had been on their Cell Phones or chattering in the corner) scrambled into formation. He ducked as a much taller being with what he could only call a blue bush covering his frame sauntered by- but he made sure to give the smaller monster's ankle a kick- sending him sprawling before he stepped snickering into line.

Mike, face down, managed to utter:

"Overgrown toilet brush."

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT!"

Mike zipped into line just as the hulking, bear-like Gym Teacher (with bright yellow fur, though that snarl was anything like Winnie the Pooh) marched past him.

And just as luck would have it, Mike had ended up next to Sullivan. The small green monster shot him a glare, which Sullivan returned with a self-confident grin. As much as Mike wanted to forget it- the overgrown hairball was a natural at sports.

"WE ARE GONNA SEE HOW GOOD YOU CAN KEEP ALIVE!"

The roaring voice of the Teacher jerked both youths back into soldier-like stances as he marched back up the line, paws behind his back, a narrowed glare cast over the intimidated class.

"A human touches you, or if anything a human touches you, YOU ARE DEAD!"

He lunged forward, pointing a finger right between a hapless student's eyes. He squeaked.

"WHAT WOULD YA BE, SON?!"

"D-dead, sir." The student stuttered.

"That's right." The Yellow beast turned back to the rest of them. Sullivan and Mike cringed.

"DEAD."

"This guy has a few screws missing." Mike muttered despite himself.

The yellow bear-like man turned his back on them, storming towards a covered trolley-like contraption by the wall of the gym. Mike leaned to the side to try and get a better look, the rest of the class doing the same. Sullivan peered over their heads curiously.

of

The sheet was thrown aside just as the Teacher moved, displaying of bright orange dodge-balls.

"So ya gotta learn how ta DODGE."

"Uh Oh." Mike muttered.

This didn't look good.

"Don't sorry, Wazowski." Sullivan remarked from above, yet Mike refused to look up at him and give him the pleasure of looking down, "You should be ace at _dodge ball."_

Mike rolled his eye at the condescending tone. "Just be careful not to trip over them with your dumb big feet, Sullivan. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Ya quoting that from some study book?"

"YOU WILL SPLIT INTO TWO TEAMS, ROOKIES!"

Once again they snapped to attention and the Teacher marched up and down the line, clutching one of the balls like a grenade. Mike eyed it with uncertainty.

The yellow monster cut the class right down the line; no-one was able to choose their groups after that mad scramble into formation. Mike was position on the left side of the court, Sullivan on the right.

Most of the students seemed excited, but the less-than sporty ones cringed notably as they shuffled onto their side. Mike glared over at Sullivan, who was making a big deal out of cracking his knuckles and flexing his arms.

"Big jerk..."

"Good luck, Wazowski!" Sullivan called over as the Teacher made his way towards the trolley of balls, soon to be released upon the class like bullets. Mike stared but indifferently.

"I don't take luck from monsters with IQ's of billboards."

"YOU READY, YA BUNCH OF SAPS?"

He didn't wait.

"HERE YA GO!"

He tipped the trolley over, the balls bouncing over towards all the monsters in class. Instantly they dived for them.

Mike looked around in a hurry. He'd have to keep alert, quick on his feet- Oh look, a ball!

Mike tried to snatch one close to him up only for a long-legged monster to scoop it up and throw it at another player on his team; effectively slamming it into his stomach.

"OUT!"

Mike yelped and dived to the side as two balls flew his way. A squishy-looking guy with pinkish skin stared at them as they barreled towards him, mouth hanging open in horror.

SLAM.

They bounced off his face, yet he remained standing. He stared blankly at the wall, then collapsed.

Mike shook his head in confusion at the scene, but had to jump to the side again- not because of a ball, but because of a purple, slinky-like monster who was cart wheeling madly around the place laughing like a loon.

"I wanna have ALL OF 'UM!"

The green monster looked about the chaos that was his team- no one seemed to know what to do. "Guys, c'mon, we can beat 'um if we-"

THWAK.

Mike ducked just in time as a shower of balls flew towards him. Thanks to his small size they missed- but hit all his remaining team members. He stood alone on his side of the hall, and he gasped at just how quickly they'd been taken out.

His eye widened as he spotted Sullivan grinning at him, tossing a ball up and down in the palm of his hand.

"Oooooh..." He drawled to himself.

Sullivan threw the ball with all his might- but Mike jumped into the air with a high-pitched 'yike!' and it sped right under him. He landed on his feet and struck a triumphant pose, pointing both hands him.

"Ha-ha!"

But little did he know, the ball bounced right off the wall behind him- and was now speeding right towards his back. As if in slow motion, Sullivan saw it first, and a wide-eyed grin came to his face. Mike spotted the look and his grin faded.

Oh...

BAM.

The ball struck Mike in the back, and he flew forward like another ball in a game of pool.

"YEEEEEEE-AAA-AAAAAAAAH!"

He flew towards Sullivan, who tried to move out of the way- but the green ball slammed into his shoulder and knocked him off his feet and onto his stomach. Mike bounced along the floor, taking out two more of the opposing team.

Mike curled his legs and arms up as he rolled, mostly to defend himself when he hit a wall- but instead he knocked more players over by sweeping under their legs, bouncing from place to place.

_What's going on? Am I hitting the opposite team? Hang on...this could work!_

His team, sitting defeated on the side, watched in wonder.

The purple, long-legged slinky guy was watching with insane wonder. "I wanna a ball like that! Can I keep him?!" He asked the Teacher this, who looked back at him with a weirded out glare.

_Can't be much more of them now- just hang in there...owe, my horns hurt!_

Finally the green ball-like monster sped towards the last member standing- who watched him coming with a hopeless yelp as he tried to scuttled backwards. Mike flew in the air, finally opening his eyes. He almost grinned in wonder at how high he was- but it faded as he barreled towards the terrified monster below.

SLAM.

His opponent was hit right in the face, and Mike bounced off him and back through the air. The other monster fell flat on his back, dazed.

Mike was caught by the Teacher, who held him in the air with raised brow. Mike stared ahead, arms and legs dangling down. He felt like he'd been used in a pin-ball machine- and in a weird kind of way he had been. _Whoa..._

The yellow, bear-like Teacher shrugged and held him higher in the air.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"YEAAAAH!"

His team left to their feet and jeered for the odd little ball they didn't know, and Mike slowly smiled in wondrous gratitude. The praise lit in his chest and he could feel the dizziness fading.

He spotted Sullivan rubbing his shoulder behind the crowd of cheering classmates. Mike folded his arms and smiled, happy to be looking down at him for once.

_Huh...Maybe being the ball's not so bad..._

* * *

Lol.

That was a lame fic but I hope it could pass as alright :) I had fun writing it anyway.


End file.
